Proyecto KTC
by Scatmya
Summary: Capitulo 11 arriba! no sabria como explicarselos, asi que entren y leanlo! ah! y no se les olvide dejar un Review!
1. Prologo

Bueno, soy nueva en esto de los fics, así que no sean tan duros conmigo y aunque sea léanlo y por allí me dejan algún review nn!

Bueno, aquí va mi (perdón) la historia

La historia será narrada por el punto de vista de cada personaje…

**Narrado por la Narradora:**

Esta historia transcurre en un universo paralelo, en donde Sonic, sus amigos, Shadow y Eggman nunca volvieron a su planeta, si no que se quedaron en la Tierra…

Han pasado tres años ya desde el "intento" de volver al planeta, Shadow fue nuevamente encerrado y puesto en Animación suspendida por intentar destruir el planeta en venganza hacia los humanos, ya que recordó el incidente con Maria. Sonic vive con Amy muy felices enamorados en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Station Square, Tails, Cream y su madre Vainilla viven en la casa de Chris (chico con suerte); Knuckles resguarda la Master Emerald y Rouge lo a visitar todos los fines de semana para practicar "Artes Marciales", y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, el team Chaotix sigue resolviendo casos.

Eggman por su parte dejo de intentar volver al planeta, para dedicarse de lleno a su nuevo proyecto: **KTC**, una nueva arma contra Sonic y cia. El Dr. Tiene una base en una playa a las afueras de Central City

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, aquí esta el prologo… aunque tengo una duda… Sonic y cia vuelven a Mobius? Así se llama el planeta? Es que leí en un lado que ellos venían del futuro, y que Mobius es un paralelo con la Tierra

Bueno, eso, se despide (para volver con otro emocionante capitulo) su mas grande admiradora y new escritora…. Scatmya


	2. Narrado por Katiak, el comienzo

Agradecimientos y demaces al final...

------------------------------------------

**Narrado por Katiak:**

-Mi nombre?... Katiak

-Mi apellido?... No lo se, pero coloca Robotnik

-Mi nacionalidad?... Terrestre?... No espera, como se llama este pais?

-Porque escape de Robotnik? Estaba aburrida, el no me dejaba hacer nada.

Los guardias tenian cara de no tener mas preguntas para mi, y yo estaba comenzando a aburrirme…

-Señor- dijo un soldado raso en voz baja, casi inaudible –Se parece a Shadow. El soldado recibio un codazo por parte de su general, que estaba sentado frente a mi.

-No vuelva a decir eso soldado

-Disculpe señor- se notaba que era nuevo –No se volvera a repetir

Durante la entrevista, el nombre "Shadow" me dio vueltas en la cabeza, no sabia de donde lo habia escuchado o visto…De Robotnik?... no, Rayos! Como me podia olvidar de algo asi… De pronto me acorde de donde y como lo habia leido.

-Quisiera hacert- no pudo terminar la frase, lo corte tajante

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para ustedes humanos pateticos- me solte de las esposas y saque mi Chaos Emerald –Adios… CHAOS CONTROL!- y desapareci para luego aparecer en una sala con una computadora en el mismo edifico.

-Alerta! Alerta! Ha habido un escape de prisionero peligroso, se solicita apoyo en todos los niveles del edificio y cierre hermetico en cada salida, esto no es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro- la alarma del lugar estaba sonando, obvio, me habia escapado, y peor, en sus narices, JA!. Me acerque a la computadora.

-Mmm… veamos si puedo sacar información de Shadow aquí- me sente frente al computador y teclee su nombre, agregando su apellido "The Hedgehog", aunque era obvio que fuera el unico. En la pantalla negra con letras verdes decia "Searching", y luego de unos segundos aparecio su ficha.

Nombre: Shadow The Hedgehog

(ver imagen)

Color: negro con franjas rojas (espinas)

Estatus: Capturado

Delitos:Disturbios a la sociedad publica, Intento de destrucción del planeta Tierra, Fuga de Isla Prision

Lugar de retencion: Isla Prision, subterraneo 6, habitación 6 "Animación Suspendida"

Termine de leer e hice clic en "ver imagen", se demoro un momento, y luego aparecio. No me imprecione mucho, era como yo, pero erizo. Luego de observarlo (y escuchar unos pasos) hice un Chaos Control para aparecer en la famosa Isla Prision

Cuando llegue al subterraneo, me encontre con un gran nuemro 6 frente a mi, queria decir que iba por buen camino. "Ahora veo porque al Dr. Robotnik no le costo mucho llegar hasta aca" dije. Hacia mucho frio, pero era soportable. Encontre la habitación numero 6, al abrir la puerta pense que encontraria mas tecnología y cosas avanzadas, pero solo descubri un gran tubo de cristal, detrás de este, muchos tubos alimentadores y cables de energia. Me acerque al tubo de cristal, estaba empañado, pase mi mano y pude ver la cara de Shadow tan pacifica como fria, me di cuenta que habia un pequeño teclado cerca del cristal.

-Asi que nesecita de una clave…eh?... OK…pongamos GUN- en la pantalla aparecia un "Access Denegade" con fonde rojo –Rayos! Piensa Katiak, solo te quedan dos oportunidades antes de que suene la alarma… Lo tengo!- e introduje ROBOTNIK… en la pantalla aparece un "Access Allowed" con fondo verde –JA! Que originales

De pronto el cristal se parte en dos y se abre como una puerta, sale mucho vapor, este se disipa y se logra ver su cuerpo. El empieza a abrir sus ojos lentamente, a lo que yo me acerco para verlo mejor. El se me queda viendo y yo igual –Tienes mis ojos- le dije

-Y tu quien eres?- me pregunto algo aturdido todavía

-No hay tiempo para eso, debemos irnos- lo tome de la mano e hice un Chaos Control

Aparecimos en un pequeño monte a las afueras de Station Square. El me miraba curioso

-Tu tambien puedes hacer Chaos Control?- me pregunto extrañado

-Espera- le corte tajante, mientras daba una vuelta a su alrededor –Somos iguales, exceptuando eso- y apunte a su pecho blanco. Note que todavía me miraba raro –Mi nombre es Katiak "The Cat" Robotnik.

-El mio es Shadow Th-

-Shadow The Hedgehog, lo se

-Como

-Lei todo tu expediente, me parecio entretenido, muy variado, sobre todo lo de "intento de destrucción del planeta Tierra"

-Humph

-Que ¬¬

-Como es que te pareces tanto a mi? O sera que todavía estoy aturdido?

-No lo estas, somos iguales porque yo soy tu hermana

-Mi hermana? Yo no tengo parientes

-Si los tienes, y soy "yo"

-Quien te creo?- me pregunto mientras ahora él caminaba alrededor mio

-El Dr. Robotnik

-Cual? Gerald Robotnik o Ivo Robotnik?

-Quien es Gerald? Yo solo conozco al Dr. Ivo Robotnik- dije en tono de grandeza

-Entonces te creo Eggman

-No, fue el Dr. Robotnik, R-O-B-

-Se quien es!- me dijo "algo" enojado- Y ahora que miras?

-Nada, solo quiero que me cuentes como te convertiste en el erizo mas buscado y porque te encerraron alli. Quiero saber todo de ti!!!

-Porque ¬¬, porque tanto interes en mi?

-Porque yo pensaba que era la unica forma de vida perfecta, pero el Dr. Me conto sobre ti- menti -y escape, encontrándote en esa prision y viendo que somos iguales! No es genial?!

-Si… Super ¬¬

-Wow, que frio eres, pero no importa, quiero que me cuentes cada emocionante detalle

-Bueno- se sento cerca del unico arbol que habia alli –Que quiere que te cuente…

-TODO!- dije "algo" exaltada

-OK ¬¬, por donde empiezo….

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, quiero partir pidiendo disculpas por el tiempo que demore en actualizar (la pagina de fanfiction no me dejaba subir mis documentos!!!!), y que por lo mismo actualizare los viernes. Tambien quiero dar gracias a los lectores y a mi unico review, ahora las explicaciones:

**Kat Skelleton:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Te explico, "cia" significa "compañia", por eso cuando pongo "Sonic y cia" quiere decir "Sonic y compañia" (Demonios! yo y mis abreviaciones!)... Cuando tenga el capitulo en donde va a haber lemon, te aviso, o te mando un mail, y gracias...

Para cualquier comentario, apoyo, tirarme piedras o flores, o tan solo conversar... mi mail es: Ja! crees que alguien va a leer tu ridicula historia?

Yo: querras decir "TU" ridicula historia

Katiak: te odio, apenas tenga la oportunidad te-

Shadow: A QUIEN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRIO ESTO DE QUE YO TENGA UNA HERMANA!

Yo: tregua?

Katiak: ufff, esta bien, tregua...


	3. Narrado por Sonic, la busqueda

Ya saben, cosas y demaces al final...

**Narrado por Sonic:**

-Si Señor… Si… No se preocupe Señor Presidente, los encontraremos, se lo prometo.

Apague el celular, no queria mas malas noticias.

-Quien era?- Dijo una voz atrás de mi.

-El Presidente, Amy

-Si te llamo tiene que ser importante

-Si que lo es, Shadow escapo, pero con ayuda de alguien, dicen que era igual a él, pero gata.

-Gata? Que extraño me parece todo esto, sera mejor que vayamos con los otros.

-"Vayamos" me suena a muchos, sera mejor que yo vaya.

-Porque Sonic? Siempre te llevas la mejor parte.

-Lo siento- La besé muy rapido y me fui, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave

-Dejame salir Sonic! SONIIIIIC!- Se escuchaba a lo lejos

Llegue a la casa de Chris y les explique lo de Shadow, asi que rapidamente llegamos a donde Knuckles resguarda la Master Emerald. Dejamos el Tornado X un poco lejos del templo, sabia que Knuckles estaria con Rouge y no queria interrumpirlos, no todavía…

-Ves? Debes dar el golpe "como" girandolo- Se oia la voz del echidna

-Pero yo quiero darlo sin giro- Dijo Rouge –Puedo, cierto Knuky?

-No, no pue… Hey! No me digas Knuky, no me gusta ¬///¬

-Bien que te gustaba anoche ¬¬

-Humph

-Anoche?

-Sonic?... SONIC!? Oo

-Hola Rouge, hola… "Knuky"

-Hola Sonic, hola Tails, hola Chris

-Te voy a golpear Sonic!- Me dijo un molesto Knuckles

-No te enojes "Knuky" Jajajaja!

-Knuckles! Sonic! Podrian dejar de correr alrededor mio? ¬¬

-Lo siento Rouge- Dijo un pacifico guardian

-Ja!- le dije, pero Rouge me golpeo en la cabeza –Ouch!

-Viniste a contarnos algo o a reirte de Knuky?

-Si…Hey! Ya te dije que no me gustaba ¬¬

-Muy bien, les contare. Shadow escapo de Isla Prision, pero con ayuda de su "hermana"

-Hermana?- Dijo Rouge –Como puede ser si el no tiene parientes y mucho menos padres.

-Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo el presidente, menciono que eran iguales, solo que ella era gata.

-Pero si son iguales- Dijo Knuckles –Quiere decir que tiene las mismas habilidades

-Bueno- Pero no pude continuar, unos gritos del interior del bosque me dijeron que tenia que salir de alli.

-SONIC!- era Amy –CUANDO TE ATRAPE SABRAS LO QUE ES EL DOLOR!- y estaba enojada

-Sera mejor que corras, yo le explico

-Gracias Rouge. OK, ustedes busquen a Shadow y a su gatita. Rouge, ve con Knuckles; Tails ve con Amy, Chris y Cream en el Tornado X

-Y tu que haras?- me pregunto Tails

-Yo ire a buscar respuestas con un viejo amigo- y me fui, no queria darle explicaciones a Amy, sabia que me golpearia por haberla encerrado

-SONIC! No te arranques de miiiiii!- escuchaba ya lejos

A la entrada de Central City me detuve, sabia que Eggman tenia una base a las afueras de la ciudad, luego recorde que Tails me habia mostrado unas imágenes infrarrojas de un satelite, en donde se mostraba mucha energia acumulada en la playa

-Entonces en la playa debe de estar- y me fui corriendo, pero me faltaba mucho para llegar –Pero tengo hambre y sueño, mejor mañana lo busco.

-------------------------------------------------

Veo que solo tengo un review ToT, aunque sea dense el tiempo de leerlo y decirme que voy mal.

Katiak: llora mas despacio que Shadow nos va a encontrar.

Yo: snif

Shadow: AJA! Sabia que no podrian esconderse de mi en un... basurero?

Katiak/Yo: de ella fue la idea!

Shadow: NO ME IMPORTA DE QUIEN HAYA SIDO LA IDEA! SOLO... y a esta humana que le pasa?

Katiak: no le dejaron reviews... molesta por tan poco...

Shadow: tan poco? Una historia mia no debe ser asi de pisoteada! El que no escriba algo lo voy a ... (hablando solo...)

Yo: bueno, si no quieren que Shadow aparesca de noche en sus casa, no olviden dejar su pequeño y tan importante comentario...


	4. Narrado por Shadow, el descubrimiento

Agradecimientos y demaces al final...

--------------------------------------

**Narrado por Shadow:**

-Bien, eso es todo lo "emocionante" que hice antes de llegar a Isla Prision- Obvie la parte del ARK diciendole que no recordaba nada antes de que Eggman me despertara, aunque en realidad, no recuerdo mucho…

Dos grandes ojos color carmesí me miraban curiosos, verla era como verme en un espejo, solo que con mas pelo. Ella vestia con una chaqueta igual a la de Eggman, y a diferencia de él, no usaba un traje negro, ya que su piel era negra, solo usaba unas botas y… para resumir, ella se vestia igual que el Dr… En realidad, ella podia llamra la atención de cualquiera.

-WoW, me gustaria haber pasado por todo lo que pasaste- se recosto en el pasto con las manos bajo su cabeza –Pero bueno…(bostezó) es hora de dormir- y cerro los ojos

-Espera un momento, no pensaras que yo, la "Ultimate Life Form" dormira "aquí"

-No tenemos dinero y me estoy acostumbrando aquí, asi que si tienes una mejor idea, dilo ya

-Claro que tengo una mejor idea! No tendremos dinero, pero tenemos esto- y le muestro su Chaos Emerald –Ves?

-Hey! Como me la sacaste?... bueno, eso no importa, la cosa es que yo no voy a vendarla, asi que devuelvemela

-Y quien te dijo que la vamos a vender?

La tome de la cintura, ella me miro con cara de "Que rayos?" –Nos vamos?- y después del destello del Chaos Control ya no estabamos alli

Algunos minutos mas tarde…

-Y que tal… te gusta?

-WoW, es precioso y… y elegante! Y como piensas… Espera, tu no piensas pagarlo, verdad?

-Digamos que estos humanos me deben no uno, sino varios favores, asi que este es el primero que cobrare

-Aps… entonces creo que esta bien… asi que- se dejo caer en la gran cama que habia –creo que dormire

La habitación era la suite presidencial (después me di cuenta porque estaba escrito en una almohada), era grande, con cocina, una gran cama con muchos cojines y cortinas transparentes colgadas sobre la cama. Tambien habia un enorme ventanal con el cual el mismo sol nos despertaria.

Tome a Katiak y la deje un poco mas arriba de donde estaba (se quedo dormida justo en el centro ¬¬). Me di la vuelta y me recoste a su lado. Porque tenia que se igual a mi?, Que ya no hay originalidad en el mundo? Eggman debia responder muchas preguntas, porque algo me dice que esta gatita oculta mas de lo que demuestra…y pensando, me dormi.

A la mañana siguiente, en mi sueño…

-Shadow!

-Maria!

-Shadow, como rompiste la capsula? Porque volviste?

-Maria, prometo no dejarte sola jamas

-Shadow, yo voy a morir aquí, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste, que cuidarias ese planeta- y apunta hacia la Tierra

-Sin ti, ese planeta no podria cuidarlo- y la abrazo

-Lo siento Shadow, debes irte, mi destino es quedarme aquí, de verdad lo siento- y me empujo al vacio con una fuerza impresionante

-MARIA!

Fin del sueño

-Shadow… Shadow, despierta

-Que sucede?- dije algo molesto, odio cuando me despiertan

-Estabas soñando con algo, bueno, en realidad con alguien, decias Maria

-Enserio?

-Sip, y lo otro… ejem… nesecito que me sueltes

-Que?- la tenia abrazada como si no quisiera que algo le pasara –rayos, lo siento- y rapidamente la solte

-No importa- se sento en la cama dandome la espalda. No traia su chaqueta (no se en que momento se la saco) asi que pude ver su espalda descubierta. Usaba una polera muy corta sin mangas, que era transparente atrás. Como yo estaba recien despertando, tenia algo nublada la vista, pero luego de un rato pude ver algo que no esperaba verlo en ella

-Katiak no te muevas

-Que tengo! Que tengo! Quitamelo!

-Podrias quedarte quieta?

-Lo siento uu

-Bien, ahora, de cuando que tienes esta marca

-Que marca? No tengo ojos en la espalda ¬¬

-Tienes una media luna blanca

-Enserio? Wow, que significa?

-De verdad no sabes

-Ehh… nop, es importante?

-El tenerla te hace guardian de la Master Emerald, como Knuckles, él la tiene

-Ahh!... Entonces es imporante

-¬¬… no escuchaste lo que dije? Claro que es importante!

-Aps, parece que después de todo no soy tan hermana tuya como pensaba- y empezo a ponerse la chaqueta

-Katiak…

-Sera mejor que vayamos donde el Dr. Robotnik

-Esta bien, vamos

Ella me tomo de la mano y junto con el destello del Chaos Control nos desparecimos.

-------------------------------------

Creo que este capitulo me salio mas largo que los anteriores jejeje

Bueno mis queridos lectores, se habran dado cuenta que estoy actualizando muy rapido, eso es porque en la semana dudo mucho poder hacerlo... ahora los agradecimientos:

**XxslashthehedgehogxX:** gracias por tu review, tu historia me gusto muchisimo! y no te preocupes yo le hare recomendaciones a tu historia por mi pagina de DeviantArt, y por lo de la Aventura con Katiak, yo te doy permiso!

Katiak: oye, quien es ese Slash? se ve interesante

Yo: es un erizo, y tu eres gata, no crees que se veria raro?

Katiak: Ja! hace solo tres dias me querias poner de pareja con Shadow y ahora te molesta que conozca a un lindo erizo? Si no me dejas conocerlo te prometo que le dire a Shadow que todo este fic fue idea tuya y cual es tu nuevo escondite...

Yo: bien, bien, puedes conocerlo...

Katiak: SHADOW! LA HUMANA QUE BUSCAS ESTA AQUI!

Yo: Porque dijiste eso! yo te di permiso!

Katiak: enserio? no te escuche...jejeje

Yo (con mirada de odio): ya me las pagaras... (cara normal) Bueno mis queridos lectores (si lo se, soy aduladora) nos veremos en un nuevo escondite anti-Shadow y en un nuevo capitulo de "Proyecto: KTC"

Katiak: deja de escribir en ese notebook y correeee!!!


	5. Narrado por Eggman, las preguntas

Agradecimientos, explicacion, tiradas de tomates y demaces al final...

-------------------------------------

**Narrado por Eggman:**

-Bokkum!

-… (nada)

-BOKKUM!!

-Ya voy Dr.… no es necesario que grite

-No se para que tienes esas orejas tan grandes si no escuchas.

-Ya OK… (bostezo)… que quiere que molesta tan temprano?

-Tráeme desayuno

-Porque yo? ¬-¬

-Porque si no me lo traes te iras… y tampoco tengo tiempo para explicaciones estúpidas.

-OK, todo yo, cierto?

-Si todo tu, ahora vete que tengo hambre

Y pensar que cuando yo me desvelaba, Katiak me despertaba con un rico desayuno…

--Flash Back--

-Dr. Dr. despierte

-Que sucede?

-Le traje el desayuno -

-OH! Gracias

-De nada, otra vez se desvelo?

-Si, este maldito transistor se me quemo.

-Y fue recién?

-No, estuvo quemado todo el tiempo, solo que me di cuenta ahora.

-¬-¬ (Katiak)

-Que?

-Nada ¬-¬

--Fin Flash Back por interrupción--

-Aquí esta su desayuno Dr.

-Gracias… hey! Donde esta mi café?

-Café? Le entendí "te"

-Ve a buscarme un café antes de que te deje hecho… Ufff! Solo tráemelo! Katiak siempre me traía uno

-Entonces pídaselo a ella!

-Bokkum…

-Lo siento Dr., iré de inmediato, pero no me quite mi turbito u-u

-Si, si, ahora vete.

Katiak sabía como me gustaba el desayuno, café con tostadas y huevos revueltos. A pesar de solo conocerme un año, ella sabía muchas cosas de mí, como las que odiaba y las que me gustaban. También tomo costumbres mías como el pensar en detalles o el diseño de mi chaqueta y cosas así, le di un mordisco a mi tostada cuando de pronto…

-Te dije que era en la playa!

-Pero pensé que se había cambiado…

-Tu viviste todo un año con el!

-Pero use mi lógica…

-No la vuelvas a usar por mi propio bien ¬-¬

Ellos seguían discutiendo, verlos era como observar a Shadow regañando a su espejo… esperen un minuto, que rayos hacían Shadow y Katiak en mi laboratorio? Me aclare la garganta para llamar su atención, y cuatros grandes ojos me miraron.

-Disculpen- pregunte –pero se les ofrece algo?

-Dr.!- me dijo Katiak –que gusto verlo!- y me abrazo

-Te alegra verme? Pero si tu escapaste de aquí

-Y? no puedo pasar a verlo? Aparte que también vine a buscar una chaqueta, así que no se haga muchas ilusiones

-Pues apúrate entonces, que no tengo todo el día para ti

Katiak partió toda feliz a su ex - habitación, pero el erizo negro no mostraba la misma expresión

-Shadow ¬-¬

-Eggman ¬-¬

-Sabes que no me gusta ese apodo

-Y como quieres que te diga? Ivo?

-A que viniste

-Porque katiak es igual a mi

-Vaya! Veo que no te costo mucho darte cuenta

-Contesta!

-No es obvio? Ella tiene tu sangre

-Pero yo soy erizo

-No te des todo el crédito, no solo tiene tu sangre, también tiene la de esta gatita

Llame a la gata con un "ven gatita", quería ver la cara de Shadow cuando supiera su nombre… Vaya, soy malvadamente cómico jojojo!. La gata subía a mis rodillas y empezó a ronronear. Su pelaje era totalmente negro y sus ojos color ámbar

-Quieres saber su nombre?

-No me interesa

-OK. Vete Maria, parece que hay alguien de mal humor

-Maria?

.Pensé que no te interesaba

-Podrías solo responder la pregunta?

-Cual, la primera o la segunda?

-La prim- pero no pudo continuar, Katiak llego de la nada interrumpiéndonos

-Estoy lista

-Bien, entonces puedo continuar

Pero no pude, de pronto hubo una explosión, mi desayuno desapareció y del polvo levantado se escucha una voz que ese día no quería oír

-Veo que me perdí de una reunión familiar

-Sonic?- dijimos yo y Katiak, Shadow no pareció sorprenderse

-Que haces aquí faker

-Lo mismo que tu, buscando respuestas

-SONIC!- se escucho en su espalda

-Ufff- dijo Tails –por fin te alcanzamos!

-Deberías empezar a correr mas lento Sonic- dijo Chris entre jadeos

-Así que tu eres Katiak… eh?- dijo el erizo azul

-Si, soy yo, por?

Sonic y Katiak se miraban como buscándose un error, pero yo sabia que Katiak era tan perfecta como Sonic es de rápido. El ambiente era gracioso, todos estaban en silencio, mirando alrededor, mis cosas e inventos, Shadow parecía mirar a otro lado, pero estaba muy atento a Katiak y yo… bueno, yo solo espero que ocurra algo, porque hablar conmigo mismo es algo aburrido ¬-¬. Luego de un FOME, pero raro silencio, Sonic y Katiak se miraron a los ojos…

-OK- dijo Katiak –desde aquí hasta el de Central City

-OK- respondió Sonic –empezamos?

-Cuando quieras

-Ahora!

-Vamos!

Y los dos salieron corriendo muy rápido, yo no me impresione, pero las caras de los demás, incluyendo la de Shadow, se veían muy asombrados

-Wow- dijo Rouge –La gata puede correr tan rápido como Sonic

-Si están impresionados con eso- dije –espera ver lo que sigue, prepárate Knuckles

Shadow me miro con cara de romperme el cuello por no haberle contado –Estas en un gran problema Eggman- y se fue tras el rastro de su hermana

-Espéranos!- chillo Amy –no nos dejes aquiiiiii!

Y se fueron todos, ya eran mas de las 10:00 a.m., no tenia mi desayuno y la pared de mi laboratorio estaba destruida… Tenía un gran día por delante ¬-¬

-Bokkum!...

-----------------------------------------

Primero que nada, algo que se me habia olvidado hacer... Sonic y compañia no son mios, son del tipo con mas suerte del planeta, Yuji Naka, solo katiak y los posibles personajes que aparescan son mios (muajajaja!)

Bien, ahora podre dormir tranquila... jejeje. Este es el capitulo que mas me gusta, me rei mucho haciendolo y creo que me salio un poco largo, espero que se rian mucho y que les guste, asi como a mi, bueno, aqui voy:

**Kat Skelleton:** Gracias por lo de Chris! no soy fanatica de el, pero hay que darle una oportunidad a ese chico con suerte. Sobre lo de Shadow: el esta conociendo a Katiak, y por lo tanto esta curioso de saber el porque de eso, yo sé que eso no es muy estilo de mi erizo favorito, pero no te preocupes, cuando sepa la verdad, a él se le va a cabar toda la curiosidad jejeje... Que raro lo de la pagina de fanfiction, a mi tampoco me mandaba los avisos...

**XxslashthehedgehogxX:** que genial que te guste mi historia! (creo que voy a llorar T.T). Por sobre la historia de Katiak, podrias empezar a darme tu ideas, porque en este momento mi cerebro esta pasando por ley seca de ideas, aunque te puedes ponder en contacto conmigo por mail. Y no me hagas esperar mas! ya quiero el segundo capitulo de tu historia! jejeje

**Proyect Z-00:** Hola! gracias por el apoyo! me asombro el que me compares con tu hermana... ella escribe fics aqui? me gustaria leerla, y gracias por la exelencia! jajaja!

Katiak: vaya! ahora si que te dejaron varios reviews...

Yo: ves? todos quieren saber tu historia

Katiak: si claro...

Yo: hey! no seas arrogante! Demonios, no debi haberte hecho tan parecida a Shadow... Bueno, lectores amantes de la literatura-

Katiak: podrias dejar de usar esas palabras tan rebuscadas?

Yo: n-ñ?

Katiak: bueno, mientras Scatmya intenta entender lo que le dije (se ve a Yo peleando sola), le spuedo decir que nos vemos en otro emocionante capitulo Proyecto: KTC, ahora viene Sonic!


	6. Narrado por Sonic, la carrera

Ya saben, lo mejor al final... (jejeje)

-------------------------------------------

**Narrado por Sonic:**

-Wow, eres veloz!

-No tanto como tu, erizo azul!

-Ja! Sueña!

-Hey erizo, te gusta el polvo?

-Por?

-Porque es todo lo que veras de mi!- y salio corriendo

-Hey tu!... Como rayos puede ser tan rápida? La alcanzare y le ganare…

La gata de verdad era rápida, había que admitirlo, pero como? O sea, yo soy el ser vivo mas rápido de este planeta… Empecé a correr a velocidad sonica cuando de pronto…

-Hey erizo?

-Que quieres?... porque te detuviste?- me detuve –jeje te ganare- yo me había detenido unos metros antes que ella, si, me llevaba bastante ventaja

-No lo creo, ya te gane, mira

Ella apunto a un edificio que decía "Centro de Central city"

-Te gane, ves?

-Wow- me acerque a ella –de verdad eres rápida

-Gracias erizo

-Me llamo Sonic, me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre, aunque no se porque aguanto a Shadow ¬.¬

-Ya sabia tu nombre, por cierto, porque el te llama "faker"?

-Nunca lo supe, y creo que tampoco me interesa… oye, disculpa que te pregunte, pero… tu eres mi enemiga?

-No lo se, el Dr. Robotnik me dijo que tu eras mas malvado que Shadow, incluso me mostro imágenes, pero yo no te veo así

-Jeje, entonces creo que seremos amigos muy competitivos

-OK- y me tendió su mano, la cual tome

Sin soltarme de ella la mire a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo, y en ese momento pude ver algo familiar, no se que era ¿sus ojos talvez?, no se, pero me hizo sentir muy bien, mas aun cuando me sonrió… pero aterrice a la Tierra como un cometa…

-SUELTA A MI SONIC!!

Era Amy ¬.¬

-Quieres a tu Sonic? Pues tómalo

Katiak me apretó la mano, me alzo por el aire y me hizo caer justo encima de Amy, todo con una fuerza impresionante

-Contenta?

Amy estaba furiosa y yo sorprendido

-Vaya- dije levantándome –eres fuerte

-Eres gata muerta!!!- dijo Amy levantándose y sacando su Piko Piko Hammer, pero no alcanzo a tocarla, ya que Shadow la detuvo

-Tócale un solo pelo de su cuerpo con ese martillo y te juro que-

-Que? Le vas a hacer algo? Recuerda que ella no esta nada sola- dije

-Vaya!- dijo Shadow de forma sarcástica –que gran enfrentamiento, yo y Katiak- los dos se pusieron en modo de ataque –contra ustedes dos? Ja! Que fácil

-Pero ellos no están nada solos- y detrás mió apareció Chris, Knuckles, Rouge y Tails, junto a casi toda la policía de la ciudad.

------------------------------------

Si lo se, este capitulo me salio mucho mas corto que el prologo... jejeje, pero me faltaba algo (en realidad alguien) como para seguir avanzando en el fic...

Ya saben, Sonic y sus amiguillos no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al señor Yuji Naka, tambien dueño de un Lotus Elise que tiene escrito SEGA en sus laterales...

Los agradecimientos:

**Project Z-00: **Me encanta que te haya gustado el fic... me costo mucho hacer el capitulo anterior porque yo soy mas "melodramatica" que chistosa... Hey! eso de que los hermanos no cuentan nada, a mi tambien me pasa... nunca cuentan nada y se guardan lo mejor para ellos... jeje

**Kat Skelleton:** Gracias nuevamente por estar entre nosotros! (uuyyy, sono como "bienvenido a la secta" XD) Estoy siguiendo tu fic, tambien me di cuenta que Katiak y Kaira se parecen "un" poco...Creeme, cuando lo lei fue como "demonios! si lo publico me condenaran por plagio!"...pero bueno, aqui estoy... y danos otro capitulo porfavor! que ya no aguanto la espera! T.T

**XxslashthehedgehogxX:** Gracias! Mandame las ideas como para cranear (pensar) en algo... Y tu fic para cuando! de verdad que estoy esperando hace mucho!

Yo: que raro que Katiak no haya salido con su comentario del dia...

Sonic: es una gata, se puede esconder en cualquier lugar

Yo: que rayos haces aqui? Y Shadow que cree que esta haciendo en mi closet? Y porque Knuckles y Rouge le tiran helado a Charmy? Y porque-

Mephiles: te podrias callar? tu voz me molesta!

Yo: ¬.¬...O-o...AHHHHH!...(desmayada)

Mephiles: Bueno, segun lo que dice aqui, yo no deberia aparecerme por este lugar como en dos meses mas... Bueno, adios simples mortales! n-n!


	7. Narrado por Katiak, la pelea

Ya saben, agradecimientos, bla bla, y datillos interesantes sobre nada, al final...

-----------------------------------------

**Narrado por Katiak:**

Luchar con Shadow era sencillamente genial, y aunque somos iguales (creo) él tenia mas dominio en sus técnicas que yo en las mías…

-Despierta!

(Ouch!)

Era un equidna de color rojo, me había golpeado en la cara, era raro, casi ni lo sentí

-Hey! Vas a pelear o a soñar despierta?

-Primero dime tu nombre para ponerlo en tu lapida

-Jeje… me llamo Knuckles y tu debes ser el nuevo juguete de Eggman

-Ju-guete?- eso me hizo enojar

Yo me acerque, el se acerco, yo le daba golpes y el los detenía, el me daba golpes y yo los detenía… estábamos parejos

Cuando pude alejarme un poco de él, logre ver a Shadow tratando de manejar la situación con Sonic y los policias

-Rayos! Debo ayudarlo- dije

-Yo todavía estoy aquí, Eggman's girl- dijo el equidna

-Ufff! Ya me tienes harta!- le dije muy enojada… corri hacia él, me lanzo un golpe, yo lo esquive de un salto, cayendo detrás de él y con un solo puñetazo quedo K.O… vaya! Era impresionante mi fuerzo

Punch! (golpe)

-Alejate de **mi** Knuckles- era Rouge –o te doy otra patada giratoria

Rayos! Eso no lo vi venir… ella volo a toda velocidad hacia mi, no pude esquivarla, era muy rapida, pero yo tambien lo era, solo debo concentrarme, cosa que no lograba… De un solo golpe me mando a volar a unos cuantos metros, en realidad ella estaba muy enojada. Iba a repetir el asalto cuando una esfera negra la golpea, sacandola de su trayectoria

-Te encuentras bien?- era Shadow

-Emm… bueno… yo- porque no me salian las palabras?

-No importa, tienes tu Chaos Emerald todavía?

-Em… si- se la mostre

-Damela- y me la quito

-Hey!

-No reclames, debemos irnos

-Hey Shadow!- era Sonic –ya te vas?

-Cuando este sin carga nos volveremos a ver- y con el destello del Chaos Control nos desaparecimos

Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de desmayarme era que habiamos llegado a esa habitación elegante…

-------------------------------------------

Si lo se TT.TT este capitulo esta chikito, pero como era una semana de pruebas... pues estaba bien pesado el ambiente...

Sonic y sus amiguitos no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA... saben? Descubri que Yuji Naka ya no es parte del Sega Team, que incluso no apoyo en nada en el juego de Sonic Next Gen, pero dense cuenta que este game salio una maravilla... habra sido por eso? O se fue de vacaciones con el ex-presidente y padre de la Play Station? (que tampoco esta)

**Proyect Z-00:** Gracias nuevamente! sorry por el chapter de ahora, pero ya se viene lo mejor, ya se viene... Ah! se me olvidava! esta muy genial tu fic, por favor siguele...

**Kat Skelleton:** Kaira puede encontrar las esmeraldas, eso es algo que Katiak no puede (y que mas adelante le serviria para saltarse varios problemas)... A Sonic si le gusta Katiak (mas adelante se sabra), pero lo estupido sera el porque, aunque nuestro erizito azul no sera el unico...

Katiak: Slaaaaash!!!

Yo: que haces?

Katiak: busco a Slash, no dejo ningun review... y si le paso algo? T.T

Yo. y de cuando tan preocupada por el?

Sonic: si! de cuando

Yo: hey tu! te dije que te fueras a jugar con Shadow!

Sonic (con cara malvada): ya lo hice... (y las tres cabecitas miraron por la ventana, encontrandose con un Shadow amarrado y colgando de cabeza en un arbol y gimiendo)

Yo: En que momento me decidi a dedicarme a cuidar animales! Katiak, encargate

Katiak: oka, pero me buscas a Slash? please... (y pone esos ojos del gatito que parece en Shrek)

Yo: oka, solo vete... bien, esperenos en el proximo chapter con Shadow!


	8. Narrado por Shadow, la explicacion

Se que la mas feliz sera Kat, pero igual espero tu review (se que me va a llegar el reto T.T)

Ya saben , bla bla bla y sobre todo gracias, al final...

--------------------------------------

**Narrado por Shadow:**

Mi suerte a veces incluso a mi me impresionaba…

Hace un día aproximado, una gata me saca de Isla Prisión diciendo que era mi hermana, cuando le pregunto a Eggman, no me responde, gracias a ese faker llamado Sonic que llego a interrumpir… Ah! También debo agradecerle a ese erizo de que ahora soy parte de los mas buscados del país… Hace unas cuatro horas que estoy sentado en un cómodo sofá frente a la gran cama donde duerme Katiak, si, ella, la que dice ser mi hermana, ósea, puedo afirmarlo por el color de su pelaje y por el control del Chaos Control, pero también puede correr tan rápido como Sonic, y pude ver cuando Knuckles quedo K.O con un golpe de ella, con que mas me impresionara ahora? Rayos! Mi cerebro me duele de tanto pensar…

Decidí dejar de quemarme la cabeza con preguntas sobre la gata y me levante de aquel cómodo sofá para ir al balcón… estaba atardeciendo. Vaya! Todavía no entiendo porque los malditos atardeceres me relajan tanto… de pronto siento unos brazos rodeando mi cintura…

-Te di permiso para que hicieras eso? ¬.¬- pregunte

-Que una hermana no puede abrazar a su hermano mayor?

-Hermano mayor? Ja! No me hagas reír… y suéltame

-Que apático eres!- me suelta –pero bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme- y se puso a mi lado, apoyada en el balcón y cruzada de brazos

Al escuchar eso me reí entre dientes, eso del hermano mayor me sonaba a desafió por parte del doctor

-Así que… Eggman te creo, eh?

-Sip, pero no le digas así, odio cuando hacen eso, llámalo Dr. Robotnik, como yo

-Como sea, la cosa es que como alguien que es un genio en mecánica y robots te logro hacer a ti?

-Tubo que haber leído los escritos del Profesor Gerald Robot- se tapo la boca con las manos –no dije nada

Arqueé una ceja –me dijiste que no lo CONOCIAS!- dije muy alterado, tratando de contener las ganas de…

-Ay! No te enojes!, no es para tanto!

-No es para tanto? Me mentiste!- me acerque a ella lo suficiente como para asustarla –y odio que me mientan- y lo logre

-Bien, bien, se **algo** de Gerald Robotnik-

-Que tanto!-la corte tajante

-Podrías dejarme terminar?- volvió a su posición anterior, apoyada en el balcón, yo solo asentí con la cabeza –Robotnik tenia algunos documentos en su computadora, sobre como te habían creado y en que se baso para hacerte, así supe que tu te llamabas Shadow, Obviamente no dije nada al Dr. Robotnik.

-Sabes algo del ARK?

-Emmm… ARK dices?... nop, nada

Como era posible que no supiera del ARK, pero si de mi existencia? Pensé que ella me ayudaría a recordar… a menos que… -No me estarás mintiendo- la mire con la misma cara anterior –cierto?

-No! Y ahora aléjate que me asustas!

-Bien- me coloque en la misma posición que ella a su lado y me relaje –si el Dr. fuera tan malo como inteligente, ya habría dominado este mundo.

-Sabes?- dijo Katiak mirando al cielo –Robotnik no siempre ha sido malo, el en algún momento intento ayudar a estos seres humanos.

-A si? Y como?

-Cuando el salio de la Universidad, el gobierno se dio cuenta que Robotnik era un genio a lo que se refiere a mecánica y robótica, así que le pidieron que creara algunos diseños para ellos.

"El primer modelo que construyo fue el Egg-carrier, un vehiculo para solo un pasajero que podía flotar y aparte era económico, ya que no utilizaba combustible fósil, si no que utilizaba MHD (Magneto Hidro Dinámica), y aunque era un sistema complicado, era mucho mas limpio que cualquier otro tipo de combustible, adivina lo que le dijeron…"

-Que no?- respondí desinteresado

-Exacto, le negaron la producción masiva de este diseño por una estupida razón, las personas ni iban a querer andar en un vehiculo con forma de huevo. El segundo invento que presento fue la inteligencia artificial en robots, le costo mucho trabajo, superando cada modelo que el mismo hacia, y lo logro… que crees?

-Un nuevo no?

-Cierto, porque al tener inteligencia artificial, reemplazarían a mucha mano de obra en el mundo, otro punto es que al ser pensantes, podrían enjuiciar y decidir por ellos mismos, ósea respetarlos como humanos

-Vaya- dije con asombro –estos tipos cada vez me impresionan mas

-Ni que lo digas, ahora el Dr. dice "si quiero que mis cosas e inventos se usen, debo conquistar el mundo y…"

-Y construir el imperio Robotnik, claro, ahora lo entiendo

Pero también comprendí otra cosa, mire a Katiak de reojo, pero sin mover la cabeza

-No estarás de su parte, convenciéndome para que le ayude a dominar el mundo, cierto?

La cara de Katiak cambio de golpe, mirándome con odio

-Que pena Shadow- se subió a la baranda del balcón –que pienses que todo el mundo este en tu contra- miro hacia el frente como calculando su trayectoria –porque no es asi- y salto… esperen… SALTÓ?

-Katiak!- rayos! Jamás la alcanzaría sin una Chaos Emerald

-Vaya vaya- conocía esa voz –por fin tu "hermanita" te deja solo – sin verla supe que era Rouge

-Vete quieres?

-Porque? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos

-Si quieres información sobre Katiak solo te diré que- me corto

-Shadow! Porque crees que lo único que quiero de ti es información sobre tu hermana, eh? Puedo querer otras cosas y…

No la tome en cuenta, es verdad, hace tiempo que no la veía, pero en ese momento, por mas extraño que parezca, mas me preocupaba Katiak, demonios! Si algo le pasaba… de pronto desperté

-Esta en Westopolis

-Que cosa?

-Que esta en Westopolis, tu no sabes mentir, menos a mi, se que estuviste pensando en ella todo el tiempo que te hable

-Si, digo, no!... espera, como sabes que esta allá?

-Le coloque un rastreador, ves que no solo quería información de tu gatita?

Me subí a la baranda del balcón, pero antes de irme me acorde de algo

-Rouge…

-Que quieres

-Solo quería…

-Darme las gracias? Ja! Olvídalo

-No, solo quería que me disculparas por el golpe de esta mañana, cuando luchabas con Katiak

Los ojos de Rouge se abrieron de par en par –Vaya! Vivir con esa gata te cambio de raíz- y volvió a su cara habitual

-Contigo no se puede hablar, cierto?- y me fui, sabiendo que ella me miraba alejarme

Llegue a Westopolis, me costo, ya que no tenia una Emerald conmigo… Me detuve en una pequeña loma a las afueras de la ciudad, se veía pacifica

-Bien, ahora Katiak debe de estar…- mire el localizador que me dio Rouge –aquí?

Pero como? No la veo, donde-

-Que haces aquí Shadow?

Respire aliviado, al menos ya la había encontrado

-Mírame cuando te hablo!

Me gire sobre mis talones y… y donde esta?

-Katiak? Donde estas?

-Ja! Que gracioso, primero me dices que conspiro en contra tuya y ahora no me ves!

-Katiak?- mire hacia el frente –de verdad, no te veo, mírate! Claro, si puedes

Por lo que pude escuchar en su grito pude concluir que se había visto las manos, o mejor dicho, no se las pudo ver

-Ahh! Shadow!, estoy invisible! Ayúdame! Ahh!

-Podrías calmarte?- Ufff gritaba mas que Amy!- solo… no se, relájate? Bueno, no importa, dime en que pensaste para estar así

-Pues… cuando llegue… lo único que quería era desaparecer y-

-Bien, entonces piensa en aparecer nuevamente

-Sabes Shadow? Claro que me gustaría aparecerme para que pudieras ver como…

-Katiak…

-Te golpeo, y haber si te duele tanto como…

-Katiak!!!

-Que!

-Podrías mirarte y dejar de hablar unos segundos?

Katiak se miro los pies, pude comprobarlo porque yo también la veía. De pronto me miro con ojos llorosos, supuse que saltaría sobre mi, pero no, solo se acerco, me beso en la mejilla y me dio las gracias.

-Porque me agradeces… así?- dije askeado

-Porque sin ti quien sabe cuando me doy cuenta que estaba invisible…

-Si, bueno, lo que sea- me di media vuelta para mirar la ciudad por unos momentos. Katiak se me acerco sin tocarme

El mirar la ciudad me hizo recordar que no recordaba nada de mi pasado, había olvidado todo lo que me había sucedido antes de que Eggman me despertara por primera vez. Bueno, si recordaba algo, esa horrible imagen… quien es Maria? Y porque no puedo recordar nada? Porque había tenido ese sueño con esa tal Maria?

-Shadow, mira el cielo

De la nada se torno rojo y un conjunto de nubes se acumularon sobre la ciudad, en el centro

-Mira a esos patéticos humanos, Katiak- la tome de la mano –vamonos

Ya estaba de espaldas y listo para irme cuando…

-Shadow…

Con Katiak nos detuvimos, nos miramos y luego vimos hacia atrás

-Quien eres? Y como sabes que soy Shadow?

-Find the seven Chaos Emerald and bringme to me, has promise me… (Encuentra las siete Chaos Emerald y tráemelas, como me lo prometiste)

-Que yo te prometí?

Pero no me tomo atención, estaba mirando fijamente a Katiak, por lo cual con mi brazo la empujo hacia mi espalda, luego me volví a mirarlo, mientras Katiak lo miraba por el espacio entre mis púas y mi hombro

-Siento una fuerza mas poderosa que la tuya, Shadow

Y cometí el error. Solté mi mano del brazo de Katiak y apunte mi dedo índice hacia el ser –Atrévete y- pero no pude terminar, su mirada maliciosa me lo impidió. Instintivamente miro hacia atrás, pero la gata ya no estaba, la tenía un gigante

-Katiak!

-Shadow!

-Suéltala en este instante!

-Como ya te dije, encuentra las Chaos Emerald, a menos claro que no quieras salvar tu pasado

-Puedo saber sobre mi pasado de cualquier otra forma! No nesecito de ti!

-Pero y ella?

Eso me hizo pensar… porque? Ella no me interesaba en lo absoluto, pero algo me dice que debo protegerla y-

-Shadow! Ayud- no termino la frase, el gigante la aprisiono hasta desmayarla

-Será mejor que te apresures, Shadow…- y desapareció tras una serie de explosiones

-ESPERA!... Demonios! Si quiero aclarar mi pasado y encontrar a Katiak debo encontrar esas Chaos Emerald!

Y me fui, debía encontrar al menos una esmeralda para poder pensar en un plan…

-----------------------------------------

Les subo este chapter porque en la semana (incluyendo este sabado) no podre, asi que este cuenta como 2 semanas T.T

Como se que lo leyeron completo (y no se saltaron parte alguna) se habran dado cuenta que se parece al juego de Shadow the Hedgehog, asi que decidi que esta va ser la linea de la historia, pero con mi toquecillo XD!

Shadow, Sonic y el resto de sus amigos no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al ex-padre del Sega Team, Yuji Naka.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

**Kat Skelleton:** mi amiga Kat, que decirte...soy amiga de Slash (creo) y la que estaba preguntando era Katiak... (aunque, aqui entre nosotras, cuando lei tu review, al principio hice lo primero, luego hice lo segundo jeje) Ahora con la historia. Este chapter si que salio larguito, pero como no voy a tener tiempo, pues, asi reemplazare el tiempo perdido. Segundo, Shadow no se gano la reprimenda, porque Katiak (a pesar del corto tiempo) se encariño con el... y ella es todavia una niña pequeña jeje... DE VERDAD espero tu review.

**Proyect Z-00:** Hola! Sonic tambien tiene su lado macabro (no puede ser un chiko lindo toda la vida jejeje) Espero la actualizacion de tu fic... jeje, nos leemos! y Gracias!

**XxslashthehedgehogxX:** Hola Slash! Katiak estaba muy preocupada por ti, jejeje... Me alegro que te gustara mi fic, gracias!... Sobre la idea, esta genial, podrias comenzarla porfavor?

Yo: contenta?

Katiak: en un arcade? con Sonic? donde esta ese erizo azul!!!!

Sonic: (silbando)... ah?

Katiak (furiosa): SONIC!!!!

Y asi Sonic y Katiak salieron corriendo persiguiendose el uno al otro...

Yo: hola?... (silencio)... hay alguien ahi?... bueno, no importa, yo seguire escribiendo sola T.T

¿? (con voz seductora): hola...

Yo????? bueno yo escribo esto rapido para irme rapidisimo de aqui!!!! y esperenme que el proximo chapter lo cuento yo! Muahaha!

¿? (la misma voz): todavia no te vas?

Yo: Ahhhhh!!!!


	9. Narrado por la Narradora, la amenaza

Hola! si lo se, estuve perdida por un laaaaargo tiempo, pero ya volvi!

Esta vez debo agregar unos datillos interesantillos:

_"pensamientos del personaje"_

(mis aportes son los que estan en parentesis)

Eso, ahora solo disfruten del capitulo... al final, los agradecimientos y demaces...

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrado por la Narradora:**

-Despierta Katiak…

La gata lentamente abre sus ojos, pero por una extraña razón le dolía hacer ese movimiento.

-Despierta Katiak- vuelve a decir el ser

-Que…- abre sus ojos muy lentamente –que esta…pasando aquí…- cuando ya estuvo conciente, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, amarrada y sentada en una piedra –AHHH! SUELTAME PEDAZO DE- sus gritos se cortaron por un dolor punzante cerca del corazón.

-Te duele?- pregunta el ser con una sonrisa macabra.

-Que me…me hi-hiciste…

-Yo no te hice nada, al contrario, tu te hiciste daño a ti misma- el ser se acerco a la gata, pero manteniendo su distancia –cuando intentaste escapar de mi gigante, ocupaste tu fuerza, haciendo que esos dos anillos de tu muñeca desaparecieran, y provocando tu desmayo.

Katiak mira a su alrededor, todo era rojizo y violeta, las paredes parecían estar vivas y había algo así como un musgo por el que salían esos extraterrestres.

-Donde estoy? Y quien eres tu? Y porque me tienes aquí? Y donde esta Shadow!?!?

-Empecemos por orden Katiak, estas en el Black Comet, mi nombre es Black Doom, te tengo aquí para mis propósitos y…donde esta Shadow? Ja! Ese erizo te abandono… así que no lo volverás a ver mas…

Katiak no lo podía creer… Shadow? Su hermano? Pero como? Si ella veía que el se llevaba bien con ella…porque la abandonaría…ahora.

-Pe-pero…no- la gata comenzó a sentir un gran poder dentro de ella, sus franjas rojas se iluminaron levemente, haciendo que Black Doom lo notase… ella solo quería soltarse y salir de allí.

-Te recomiendo que no hagas eso que tienes en mente- dijo el líder extraterrestre –o quieres perder los anillos que tienes en tus pies?

La felina no lo escucho, siguió haciendo fuerza hasta que se soltó de sus amarras… luego de eso bajo su cabeza, en señal de cansancio…

-JAJAJA! (risa macabra made in Black Doom) Sabia que algo así sucedería, todavía no puedes controlar tu poder y por eso consumes tanta energía y ahora solo te queda un solo anillo- el ser toma la barbilla de la gata y la mira a los ojos –pero yo te puedo enseñar a ocupar muy bien ese poder.

-Suéltame!- y Katiak salio de ese lugar…quería correr tanto como cuando lo hizo con Sonic, pero estaba demasiado cansada.

"_Trata de escapar, pequeña gata… jamás podrás esconderte de mi si no conoces este lugar…"-_pensó Black Doom.

La gata salio corriendo, no a una gran velocidad, pero la suficiente como para dejar atrás a los Black Arms que la venían persiguiendo. Logro cruzar la gran sala para llegar a un pasillo muy largo, que también conducía a otra gran sala.

-Debo salir de aquí… antes de que me vuelva loca!- la gata con una mirada rápida logro encontrar una entrada a un ducto de ventilación. Mientras intentaba subir, un Gigante la tomo del pie y la jalo hacia el suelo –Suéltame!- y de una patada lo derribo, "fácil", dijo ella, pero el único anillo que le estaba quedando se estaba volviendo transparente. Entro por el ducto de ventilación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en Westopolis, un erizo negro como la noche y ojos rojos como la sangre, pensaba la manera de encontrar a ese ser malvado….

-_Demonios! A estas alturas ya debería de haber encontrado una Esmeralda!..._- pensaba Shadow, pero lo que no sabia era con quien se toparía al empezar su búsqueda.

-Hey Shadow!- dijo un erizo azul –Tu por aquí?

-No tu ¬.¬

-Si, a mi también me da gusto verte!... por cierto, me ayudarías con estos alienígenas?... Son feos, amargados y usan un arma… como tu!

-No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus ridiculeces… déjame seguir.

-Que es lo que estas buscando que pueda ser mas importante que patear traseros extraterrestres?

-Estoy buscando… nada que te interese! Solo déjame seguir, si?

Shadow no podía avanzar, Sonic le impedía el paso, y cada vez que Shadow se corría, Sonic le bloqueaba el camino

-Por favor Shadow- dijo Sonic (con esos ojos como los del gato de Shrek) – ayúdame… te prometo ayudarte en lo que quieras!

-Ya déjame!- dijo Shadow, y dicho esto, comenzó a caminar

Sonic quería retenerlo a toda costa… así que se le ocurrió una muy buena idea…-hey Shadow!

-Que quieres ahora ¬.¬

-Ya se lo que buscas- Shadow se detuvo y solo giro sus orejas para poner atención a lo que dijo el otro erizo –Es una esmeralda…cierto?- el erizo oscuro se giro completamente.

-Como lo sabes?

-Fácil. Esa gata… como es que se llamaba?

-Katiak ¬.¬

-Si! Ella! Bueno, Katiak siempre esta a tu lado, y si no es así, tu no la dejas sola, así que-

-Eso es mentira!

-Como sea ¬.¬… el punto es que como esa gata no esta, "imagino" que estos alienígenas la atraparon, y por eso estas buscando una esmeralda… porque si no me equivoco, tu "nenecitas" de una esmeralda para poder hacer un Chaos Control… cierto?

Shadow solo lo miraba… estaba demasiado sorprendido…- Como es que lo supiste?

-Eso no importa… hagamos un trato, yo te ayudo a buscar una Chaos Emerald y tu me ayudas a patear traseros alienígenas… es un trato?- Sonic le extiende la mano.

-Solo hasta que encuentre las esmeraldas… después sigues solo- y toma la mano del joven erizo

-Bien!- Sonic, con la mano tomada a la de Shadow, salen corriendo –apurémonos que no podemos perder tiempo!

-Ufff! En que lió me he metido ¬.¬…

Sonic iba tan rápido (y emocionado) corriendo, que Shadow solo encendió sus aerodeslizadores y se dejo arrastrar por el erizo azul… "Para que gastar energía si tengo un perdedor que lo haga por mi" dijo el oscuro erizo, emitiendo su típica sonrisa sarcastica.

"_Te encontrare Katiak… no dejare que te suceda lo mismo que a… Maria…"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el espacio exterior, exactamente en el Black Comet, las tropas Black Arms estaban buscando desesperadamente a Katiak.

-No te puedes esconder así de fácil!!! Demonios!!!- Decía un enojado Black Doom –busquen en cada rincón de este maldito cometa!

Mientras tanto, en unos de los ductos de ventilación, una gata observaba cada movimiento externo mediante una pequeña rejilla.

-_"Ahora como lo hago para salir de aquí… Ese tipo me quito mi Chaos Emerald, me queda un solo anillo y estoy atrapada en este lugar… genial._- pensó Katiak… solo un milagro podría salvarla ahora… porque la esperanza que tenia de cierto erizo, la había perdido. –_Porque Shadow… te saque de ese horrible lugar y así es como me pagas?_- pero algo… viscoso la interrumpió.

Era como una masa que subía y bajaba, como respirando. Era rosada y con un solo ojo amarillo (no, no era Amy). Y lentamente comenzaba a subir por la mano de la gata.

-AHHHH!!!!!- pero no continuo porque se tapo la boca –_"Demonios! Que hice!_

-Eh?- Black Doom levanto su mirada para encontrarse con dos ojos color carmesí que lo miraban a través de una pequeña rejilla (si, del ducto de ventilación) -… Allí esta! Atrápenla!

Los soldados, con el grito, se desesperaron al punto de desorientarse… -No pueden ser tan incompetentes!!!- le quito el arma a uno de los que pasaban por allí –Dame eso!- y empezó a disparar hacia el ducto.

-Rayos! (esquivando los disparos…y gateando) debi haberme quedado callada!- de pronto una mano aparece desde el suelo (del ducto) he intenta tomar a la gata.

-No te escaparas tan fácilmente de mi!

-Alejate!- y le da una pisotada en la mano, dándole tiempo para escapar. Katiak avanza lo mas rapido que puede, cuando llega al final del ducto (luego de esquivar una serie de disparos y bebes alienigenas) se encuentra con una gran sala, incluso mas grande que en la que estaba amarrada.

-Wow! Este lugar es enorme! Ahora como salgo de aquí…

-Eso crees?- dice una voz a su espalda -Que saldras de aquí? Jajaja! (risa malevola)

-Que haces tu aquí!

-No es obvio? Te detendre… aunque tenga que matarte.

Black Doom levanta su mano y aparecen 100… no! 200!... no! Mucho mas que eso… salen demasiados Black Arms, creando un circulo, en el que en el centro, solo estaba él y Katiak.

-Si crees que con eso me detendras esta equivocado!- y la gata se coloca en modo de ataque.

-Veras que no lo estoy… ataquenla!

Todos los Black Arms habidos y por haber comenzaron a atacar a Katiak… solo le quedaba un anillo y no tenia su Chaos Emerald (que era la roja), cosas que en ese momento podrian haberla ayudado. El primer alien dio un golpe, Katiak lo esquivo y le dio una patada, no sin antes saltar sobre otro alíen que le apuntaba con un arma, la tomo y disparo a todos los que pudo ya que se le agotaron las municiones, luego siguió con los golpes. No había mucho espacio para pelear, y no lo nesecitaba, al contario, era mejor porque así se golpeaban entre ellos…

Pasaron horas en los que la gata no dio un paso atrás, defendiéndose lo mas que pudo, golpeando a los que mas pudo… pero eran demasiados, su anillo no resistió y se desvaneció. Cayo arrodillada al suelo ayudandose de las manos para no golpearse la cabeza, cuando sintio unos paso gigantes, fuertes… levanto la cabeza y vio a su verdugo, un Gigante Black Arm con una espada en la mano. Katiak solo bajo la cabeza, esperando su turno con los ojos cerrados… _"Shadow…"_

Pero… por que la demora? Porque todavía no estaba muerta… levanto la cabeza y lo unico que vio fue al Gigante en el suelo, con la espada enterrada en el pecho… dos segundos después cayeron dos Aerodeslizadores, pero no solos, era…

-T-tu?- dijo la gata entre cortado por el cansancio.

-Toma- y le extendio cuatro anillos y una esmeralda celeste.

-Por-porque vol-volviste…

El ser se agacho para estar a su altura –Estas bien?- pero no hubo respuesta, solo dos ojos vidriosos –Eso pense- dijo el ser.

-No quiero que ninguno de los dos se vaya con vida!!!- dijo el lider del cometa.

La gata se coloco los cuatro anillos y guardo la esmeralda, sintiendo como el poder volvia a su cuerpo, todo este procedimiento observado por el ser.

-Nos vamos?

-Claro n-n- sonrio la gata

-Ustedes no iran a ningun lado!!!!

-Creeme que lo haremos- tomo a la gata de la cintura. Muchos aliens aparecieron, pero desaparecieron con un Chaos Spears.

-No puede ser O.o- decia Katiak.

Y de un Chaos Control regresaron a Westopolis. Ya en la ciudad…

-Estas- pero no pudo continuar, Katiak se avalanzo hacia él. Luego se solto y lo golpeo.

-Hey! Agradece que se saque viva de ese lugar!

La gata solo le sonrio

-Borra esa estupida sonrisa de tu rostro, nos tenemos que ir.

-Y como?

-Facil, yo no se donde esta la tercera esmeralda, pero Black Doom si, lo atraeremos con esto- y saca las dos esmeraldas (como saco la de que Katiak tenia guardada? Yo tambien quiero saberlo) –él nos nesecita.

Y asi la gata y su salvador caminaron por una calle destruida, mostrando las dos Chaos Emeralds hacia el cielo.

…"_Gracias… Shadow The Hedgehog"…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

UY! me encanto este chapter! X3 lo encontre tiernisimo... (bueno, no todo el tiempo...). Todo esto se me ocurrio escuchando entre "I am all of me" y "Chosen One" las dos del mismo juego (no creo que haya sido gran aporte mencionarlo, imagino que ya lo saben ¬.¬)

Bien, Shadow, Sonic y compañia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al Señor Yuji Naka? no estoy segura de eso, pero si se que son del Sonic Team... Pero Katiak si me pertenece... o no? bueno, Slash sabe porque XD

Los agradecimientos:

**Proyect Z-00:** Hola! espero que te haya gustado mi toquecillo! jeje... espero poder alcanzar a terminar de leer tu fic antes de que me saquen el computador T.T... Nos leemos! (y buena pagina la tuya en DA!)

**Kat Skelleton:** Hola! si! ahoar Katiak y Slash son pareja! (que tierno no?) Y no te preocupes, ya estaran ligadas, jeje... Tu memoria te borra el avance del juego y yo vendi mi PS2, como estamos? y yo que queria terminar de sacar la biblioteca completa T.T, pero bueno, espero que te guste este chapter... sobre lo del lemon, si va a haber... recuerdas el nivel llamado Glypic Canon?(creo que se llama asi, y si me equivoque, es el segundo nivel del modo neutral, donde aparece Knuckles), bueno, alli quiero poner uno, pero leve...

**XxslashthehedgehogxX:** pues... gracias por la explicacion, jeje... espero que te-

Katiak: es Slash? escribe que le mando muchos besitos!

Yo: pe-pero-

Katiak: ESCRIBE QUE LE MANDO MUCHOS BESITOS! (con voz profunda y malvada)

Yo: si, pero no me hagas daño... bien, Katiak te manda muchos besitos, contenta?

Katiak: si!

Yo: ¬.¬ loca... espero jamas pasar por eso...

Katiak: mentira! estas enamorada del Sonic de tu colegio! ese que anda en bicicleta!

Yo: CALLATE!... o le digo a Slash que Shadow-

Katiak: bien! ya me calle! ¬.¬

Yo: bueno, nos leemos pronto!


	10. Narrado por la Narradora 2, el poder

Si han seguido este fic desde el principio, deben saber que antes de leer deben pagar, asi que vayan soltando el "money"... como que no? y yo que crei que si funcionaria T.T... bueno, ya saben, informacion sobre nada y agradecimientos al final n.n

----------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Narrado por la Narradora:**

Nada podía salir mal, si te detenías a pensar un segundo todo lo que había sucedido, este plan no era tan raro…

-Me vuelves a decir porque caminamos en círculos??

-Porque es la única forma de que Black Doom nos encuentre.

-Pero, no queríamos que no nos encontraran??

-Katiak… cállate.

Katiak y Shadow llevaban unos treinta minutos caminando por la misma calle, el líder extraterrestre no se aparecía, y alguien se estaba quedando sin paciencia…

_-"Si no se digna a venir, juro que… Ufff, mejor lo olvido"_

-Esteee… Shadow, tenemos visitas.

-Huh?- de pronto aparece Black Doom –hasta que por fin te apareces.

-Para que nesecitabas que viniera aquí?- dijo el alíen, mirando a Katiak. La gata instintivamente busco refugio detrás de Shadow –Oh! Ya lo se, quieres devolverme lo que robaste de mi cometa!

-Olvídalo Doom, solo vine aquí por algo especifico… ves estas dos esmeraldas?... Si, se que las necesitas, por eso te propongo un trato… si tanto las quieres, me ayudaras a encontrarlas.

-Y como me asegurare de que no me traicionaras?

-Si fallo en mi parte del trato, te llevas a Katiak.

La gata solo se quedo en silencio, sabia que si se entrometía en el asunto, podía echarlo todo a perder. Doom le estaba dando los términos de el "contrato" a Shadow, el cual parecía aceptar todo, incluyendo perder a Katiak, al parecer no le importaba para nada… o si?. El erizo se acerco a la gata al punto de poder hablarle en su oreja.

-Katiak- dijo Shadow casi en susurro – te sucede algo?

-Claro que me sucede algo!!- Respondió la gata en el mismo susurro –me cambiaste por cinco Esmeraldas!!

-Primera lección: confía en tu hermano mayor- dicho esto, el erizo le guiña un ojo y se van con destino a Glyphic Canyon, auspiciados por Black Doom.

Mientras esto sucedía, un echidna trataba de mantener alejados de su perímetro a tres Black Arms…

-Por la Master Emerald! Como pueden ser tan asquerosos!

Dos extraterrestres sacaron sus espadas para atacar al echidna, pero este fue más rápido y los esquivo, dándole a uno un golpe en la espalda y al otro un gran puñetazo en el "estomago". El tercer alíen saco una pistola y comenzó a disparar, "eres un cobarde" dijo el guardián ante tal acción. Rápidamente le dio una serie de golpes des de la cabeza hasta su "tórax", noqueando al alienígena, luego da un salto mortal hacia atrás y le aventa una gran patada en la espalda, el Black Arm cayo de "cara" al suelo y el guardián cayo en un pequeño pilar de piedra.

-Vaya!- dijo sacudiendo sus manos –eso fue mas fácil que hacer que Rouge me devolviera mi esmeralda, jeje- eso provoco un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –creo que… mejor me olvido ella mientras trabajo, ahora- pero no pudo continuar, ya que escucho un par de voces que discutían y se acercaban, por lo que se giro a ver de quienes eran.

-Katiak! Porque no quieres entender! No te cambie por nada!

-Por nada?!? Son cinco Esmeraldas! Cinco!- y le mostraba su mano abierta.

-Yo te dije Katiak… y si tanto desconfías de mi, porque viniste.

-Yo no vine, tu me trajiste, ni siquiera se para que me nesecitas!

-Ah! Ahora soy yo el que te nesecita!... sabes que mas? Cállate.

-Claro! Ahora que no tienes como defenderte me haces ca- Shadow le coloco una mano en su boca.

-Te dije que te callaras porque sé que te responderé cosas que te dolerán- las franjas rojas de la gata comenzaron a brillar levemente – jaja! Enójate todo lo que quieras, pero no podrás hacerme daño, y para peor, perderás tus anillos por nada- Katiak se calmo y sus franjas perdieron su brillo, pero Shadow no sacaba la mano de su boca.

-Hey Shadow!- ambos bi-color miran hacia arriba de un pilar de piedra, encontrándose con Knuckles –esas criaturas están por todo el templo, nesecito tu ayuda para sacarlos de aquí.

-No te- pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Claro que te ayudaremos Knuckles!- dijo Katiak.

-Bien! Porque no hay mucho tiempo y si hay muchas de esas criaturas!- respondió el guardián y comenzó a golpear a unos Black Arms.

-Porque dijiste eso Katiak- pregunto un enojado Shadow, tomando a la gata por el brazo –no tengo intención alguna de ayudar a ese echidna

-Ya suéltame! Yo si tengo intención de ayudarlo- Katiak se suelta y va hacia donde Knuckles luchaba.

-Porque yo- decía Shadow mirando al cielo – no podía ser otro, como sea, mejor le ayudo o de seguro se meterá en problemas- y el erizo fue a donde estaba Knuckles y Katiak despedazando algunos alienígenas.

En el camino, Knuckles se dio cuenta de que Katiak no era tan mala como representaba y que del lado de Shadow, la gata, con el tiempo, seria mas perfecta que la Ultimate Life Form, así que ideo un plan, se acercaría a Katiak y la convencería de que ya no siguiera a Shadow y que estuviera con ellos (Sonic Heroes)… pero sabia que para conseguir la confianza de alguien, debía dar algo a cambio, cosa que no encontraba...

Luego de acabar con cuanto Black Arm se les aparecía, quitarles las armas a cuanto GUN se cruzaba, flotar dentro de un tornado de arena y destruir todas las cosas habidas y por haber en su camino, que, gracias a esto ultimo encontraron dos llaves doradas (condenadas llaves!)… Bueno, luego de haber hecho todo lo anterior, llegaron a un pequeño templo y en cuanto entraron, aparecieron varios Black Arms gigantes, con espadas en sus manos, atacando y destruyendo todo a su paso. El primer gigante (el que estaba mas cerca) ataco a Shadow, este salto y lo golpeo con su Spin Dash en la cabeza, el gigante se detuvo, movió un poco su cabeza y continuo con lo anterior, Shadow volvió a repetir su Spin Dash, pero esta vez no se detuvo, si no que lo golpeo tres veces seguidas, hasta que exploto en muchas partes.

-Como van por allá!- se burlo el erizo negro, y como no obtuvo respuesta, se acerco a donde estaban sus acompañantes. Katiak y Knuckles tenían una buena estrategia, tan buena que cuando acabaron con los dos gigantes restantes, ambos se miraron impresionados.

-Eres buena-dijo el echidna

-Pues… claro que soy buena! Jeje!- decía Katiak mientras colocaba los brazos en la cintura y reía despreocupadamente.

-Eres malísima Katiak- apareció Shadow por detrás –y tu igual echidna, podría seguir avanzando solo, ustedes dos me retrasan.

-Cállate Shadow ¬.¬… que es eso de allá?

-No lo toquen por nada en este mundo!

-Y porque?- pregunto el erizo –acaso explotara el lugar o algo parecido?... pues eso no me interesa- y comenzó a caminar. Pero nadie advirtió que el erizo si tocaría la malvada y verde joya…

Cuando salieron del templo, volvieron a pasar por lo mismo que la vez anterior, solo cambio algo, que Shadow, sin que Knuckles y Katiak se dieran cuenta, tocaba las verdosas joyas que Black Doom le había pedido…

-Shadow!- dijo Katiak –ya veo la esmeralda! Esta por allá!

-Claro, si atraviesas ese campo repleto de GUNs y Black Arms, obtienes la esmeralda, que opinas Shadow?... Shadow?

Shadow no contestaba, intentaba averiguar como lograr llegar hasta la cuarta y última joya que se encontraba sobre una multitud de enemigos, de pronto recibe un codazo de parte de Katiak.

-Hey! Despierta! No escuchaste que ya encontramos la esmeralda?

-Huh? Que? Oh! Eso! Pues vamos, que están esperando… a mi?- y comienza a caminar.

Mientras Knuckles luchaba contra los alienígenas y Katiak esquivaba a la GUN, que la querían atrapar, Shadow atacaba con su Spin Dash a una lombriz gigante, esto le da impulso y logra llegar a la ultima joya, la iba a tocar cuando se aparece el ojo de Black Doom (si, esa estrella de mar rara que habla sin boca ¬.¬, por lo menos Mephiles se ve sexy)

-Que quieres ahora estrellita ¬.¬… no ves que estoy terminando lo que me pediste?

-Sigue y no te detengas, que falta muy poco

Shadow nuevamente se acerco a la gran joya verdosamente malvada, "solo un Spin Dash y esto se acaba" dijo un decidido erizo… estaba por saltar cuando un grito lo interrumpe.

-AHHHH!!!... Shadow!!!- era Katiak.

-Katiak! Debo-

-No! Termina lo que empezaste! Solo una joya mas y…

La morada estrella comenzó a hablar sola, Shadow estaba en sus pensamientos, debía de actuar rápido, que hacia? De la nada aparecieron unas raras imágenes en su cabeza donde él se encontraba amarrado, muchas agujas cerca de el, humanos de batas blancas, algunos bisturís, y por ultimo, la imagen de Maria… todo eso lo lleno de desesperación, se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y cerro los ojos… _"No, no puedo dejar que ella pase por eso… ella es muy joven…esos humanos pagaran…"_ Dicho esto su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de un rojo intenso.

-Shadow?- pregunto la estrella –debes terminar lo que empezaste. Shadow le lanzo una mirada llena de odio, y se lanzo de la plataforma cayendo en donde estaba Katiak con la GUN, estos estaban tan impresionados, que no se dieron cuenta que la gata se escapo de ellos.

-Katiak, ve con el echidna y consigue esa esmeralda… ahora vete!- Katiak asintió y se fue con el echidna, pero no tomaron la esmeralda- ahora GUN… pagaran… chaos…BLAST!- una gran onda de energía salio desde el cuerpo de Shadow, arrasando todo a su paso, Knuckles abrazo a Katiak para que nada de la onda le dañara (si, la protegió con su cuerpo T.T)

Luego de unos segundos, apareció la calma… no había rastro de nada, no quedo piedra sobre piedra en el lugar, solo un cráter donde Shadow se encontraba tirado, boca arriba, respirando de dolorosamente.

-Shadow!-dijo Katiak, pero cuando intento ir hacia el, dos fuertes brazos la sujetaron de la cintura –Suéltame! Debo ir a verlo!- se soltó con su fuerza y corrió a ver al erizo –Sha-Shadow… respóndeme, estas bien?- la gata cerro los ojos, por lo que no noto que el erizo había despertado –discúlpame por lo todo lo que te hice pasar, esto no te hubiera ocurrido si yo no hubiera estado aquí- y una pequeña lagrima cayo por la blanca mejilla de la gata, de pronto, sintió una mano en esa mejilla.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas… ahora solo ayúdame a pararme y- pero no pudo continuar, Katiak lo abrazo fuertemente –Ouch! Me duele, sabes?

-Estas bien!- y lo ayudo a pararse, colocando su brazo rodeando la espalda del erizo, así él se podría sujetar de sus hombros, luego ambos miraron al echidna que estaba frente a la esmeralda amarilla.

-Si debo pelear contigo Knuckles- dijo Katiak –lo haré sin dudar.

-Katiak, déjame esto a mi- hablo un adolorido Shadow –hey echidna!... y?

-Quieres esto?- Knuckles apunta hacia su espalda donde flotaba una pacifica esmeralda –pues toma- y se la lanza. Ambos bi-color quedaron sorprendidos –estas herido, será mejor que te lleve al templo, allí podrás recuperar fuerzas- el echidna se acerco a Shadow y junto con Katiak comenzaron a caminar con dirección al templo del guardián, Knuckles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

En primer lugar, Shadow, Knuckles, Black Doom y su estrella de mar (ugh!) no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA... ya ni Katiak me pertenece T.T

En segundo lugar, un agradecimiento general a todos los que leen el fic, y no me dejan reviews... es el botoncito de abajo, no los va a comer si lo aprietan, me harian tan feliz si me dejan su review...

Y en tercer lugar, mi propio comentario... les gusta que la narradora (osea yo) les cuente la historia? o prefieren que vuelva a la forma anterior? la de los POV? (cuando el personaje cuenta su punto de vista)... bien, eso es algo, lo otro, encontre un poco "fome" (aburrido) este chapter... a ustedes les gusto? espero que si... Advertencia: puede que haya un lemon en el chapter siguiente, pero si en caso remoto hay, yo ya les adverti (y es en el templo de Knuckles! n.n)

Ahora, los agradecimientos:

**XxslashthehedgehogxX:** Hola! bien, voy por orden: 1. maldito computador! lo odio! (le da patadas a su escritorio) como pueden limpiarlo justo ahora sin antes sacarle mi info T.T... pero bueno, haber si ahora le avanzo algo... 2. espero con ansias tu tercer chapter!, perdon, esperamos (y mira a Katiak)...

**Proyect Z-00:** Hola! gracias por lo del toquecillo! y si, me salio tierno, te juro, ya me imagino a Sonic asi en el juego, se lo que te imaginaste jeje, yo me imagine lo mismo jeje... nos leemos!

**Kat Skelleton:** Amiga Kat! Hola! que bueno que te haya gustado... si! me salio tiernucho! (tierno)... jeje nesecito que te conectes! para hablar sobre eso (ejemlemonejem) jeje, bueno, nos leemos!

**Morguis:** me pongo de pie para saludar a mi amiga Morguis! tanto tiempo! (creo que voy a llorar) enserio que la lectura es simple?... y yo que pensaba que nadie lo entenderia T.T Gracias! nos leemos!

Y por ultimo, un gran beso a ti, si, tu, ke lees mi fic cada vez ke subo un chapter... Gracias! n.n

Katiak: para kien era ese beso?

Yo: para nadie (sonrojada)

Katiak: uuuuu es con Sonic, ese de tu colegio

Yo: nah! Se pinto el pelo de negro y ahora es un pelonchas ¬.¬

Katiak: ya se para kien es ese beso! es para-(yo le tapo la boca)

Yo: ni se te okurra decirle!... bien, me despido para volver nuevamente en otro capitulo, nos leemos!

Katiak: Slash! te kero mucho! nos leemos! (y le lanza un beso)


	11. La Prueba

Volvi! Si me creyeron muerta o peor aun, me creyeron una despreocupada cualquiera que deja sus fics, pues se equivocaron! Estoy de vuelta! Para los que solo llegan a esta parte y se van (se que aburro rapido a la gente, lo se TT.TT), denme una oportunida, lean y lo mas importante de todo... Reviews!!!... Bueno, ya saben, datos aburridos, propiedad de personajes y bla bla bla... al final...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Estoy bien ¬.¬… ya suéltenme!

-No Shadow, no te dejare hasta que estés bien y seguro.

-Emmm… Katiak, él ya esta bien… y seguro, ya puedes soltarlo.

-Que?- la gata miro su mano que apretaba con fuerza la del erizo –Oh! Si, lo siento- y la soltó algo apenada.

-Gracias por devolverme mi mano- dijo un sarcástico Shadow.

Luego del incidente en Glyphic Canon, Knuckles ayudo a Katiak a llevar a un herido Shadow a su propia casa, que estaba no junto, pero si cerca, del templo. Cualquier movimiento que el erizo hacia, era rápidamente cubierto por Katiak, provocando risas en Knuckles y enojo en Shadow.

-Jajaja!!!

-Katiak ya basta! Me sofocas!

-Pero deja de moverte! Así nunca te curaras.

-Porque no te pierdes mejor y me dejas tranquilo?

-Solo intento ayudarte.

-Ayudarme? Solo me estas haciendo enojar!

De pronto se escuchan unos pasos entrar…

-Así que enojar, eh?

-Rouge!- Knuckles se levanta y la abraza, dándole un beso en la mejilla –te extrañe mucho, pero pensé que volverías después, ya terminaste tu misión?

-Si, algo así- mira a la gata con soberbia, se acerca a ella y la mira de pies a cabeza –tu debes ser Katiak, cierto?

-Así es, yo soy…

-Se quien eres- la corta tajante, se gira y se concentra en el erizo –no me digas… la GUN.

Katiak solo mira como ella se acercaba a Shadow y este no decía palabra alguna, pero tampoco cambiaba su expresión. Knuckles dijo que iría a buscar leña o algo así, eso no importaba ahora, ella solo estaba pendiente de cómo esos dos hablaban… de pronto Rouge se giro para mirar a Katiak a los ojos, mostrándose no muy feliz en su mirada.

-Ve a buscar unas flores azules con espinas rojas, eso ayudara a curar más rápido las heridas.

-Si- asintió Katiak y salio del lugar.

-Eso curara mis heridas?- pregunto un inocente Shadow.

-No… pero nos dará tiempo para conversar tranquilos… y a solas.

-Sigues siendo la misma Rouge de siempre.

-Lo se- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

La gata bicolor se adentro en el bosque buscando la preciada medicina que, según Rouge, ayudaría a las heridas de su hermano… nah! Sabia perfectamente porque la chica murciélago la había mandado, querían tiempo a solas, se dio cuenta en el instante en que ella entro y Shadow sonrió. Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, solo siguió caminando como si nada y sin previo aviso se dio media vuelta, pero su ataque fue detenido por un radiante guante blanco con dos puntas en los nudillos.

-Que haces caminando sola en el bosque?- pregunto con brusquedad y desconfianza el echidna.

Ninguno de los dos cedió, estaban inmóviles, Katiak en modo de ataque y Knuckles defendiéndose… la gata sonrió y levanto una ceja… -Y la leña?- pregunto.

-La leña dices?- se coloco nervioso, dejo su posición de defensa para poner una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su cintura –me atrapaste… no hay leña, jeje… y tu, que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Shadow.

-Con él? Nah!- hace un gesto despreocupado con su mano –ya tiene buena compañía.

-Pero todavía no me contestas que haces aquí.

-Vine a buscar algo, pero se me olvido, jeje- mintió e inmediatamente cambio de tema –este bosque es extenso.

-Extenso? Es enorme! Katiak, desde lo alto de esa colina- apunta una colina que sobresalía de los árboles -se pueden ver los limites del bosque… vienes?

-Por supuesto!- asintió la gata, debía entretener al echidna, ya que sabia que si él se aparecía por la casa, se enojaría… aunque ella no supiera el porque.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Vaya! Para estar así de herido, la GUN ha avanzado mucho.

-No me molestes, si? Y que misión era esa de la que hablaba el echidna?

-Nada importante que se deba discutir en este momento.

-Y en que momento prefieres "discutirlo"? a mi me parece bien este momento.

-En otro momento que no sea este (ù.ú")… y dime, que tal tu "hermanita"?- dice esto en tono de burla.

-Katiak? Mas insoportable que Charmy!… No me deja en paz en ningún momento! Me desespera! A veces me dan ganas de enviarla con un Chaos Control a la Luna!- lo dice en un tono de desesperación.

-El problema es que no estas acostumbrado a que se preocupen por ti.

-Ni tampoco me acostumbrare! Lo único que quiero es estar solo! Es que nadie lo entiende!?

Rouge al escuchar esto ultimo, queda hacia adentro, como se le ocurría a ese erizo decir eso cuando ella termino de golpe su misión por él! Lo miro con desprecio y se levanto –_Si solo te gusta estar… solo estarás-_ pensó la chica murciélago. Se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar, pero una mano en su antebrazo la detuvo y la hizo girarse.

-Suéltame, lo que me dijiste me dolió, sabes?

-Fue con esa intención.

-Pues si fue con esa intención, me hubieras dicho antes, así ahora estaría recogiendo esas estupidas flores con Katiak! Y ya suéltame que de verdad me quiero ir!

-Nadie te retiene aquí.

-Nadie? Tu me tienes sujetada del brazo!

-Yo no soy "nadie".

Shadow la suelta del brazo… pero a cambio la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia él… en ambas caras se dibuja una sonrisa picara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ves la orilla del lago? Allí fue donde le dije a Rouge que la quería… claro, después de quitarle la Master Emerald que intento llevarse. (¬.¬)

Katiak y Knuckles habían llegado hasta la cima de la gran colina, donde podía verse los limites del bosque… e incluso, los limites de Angel Island. Knuckles le contaba a Katiak como había conocido a Rouge, ya que la gata no entendía como dos seres como ellos no se habían matado aun… pero Katiak tampoco entendía el porque de su unión, en pocas palabras, no entendía el amor…

-Como que no entiendes lo que es el amor? Es algo como…- el echidna se complicaba y enredaba al intentar enseñarle.

-Jajaja!!! No te preocupes, no fui creada para esas cosas y tampoco nesecito de tus explicaciones.

-Segura? Algún día podrías nesecitarlo.

-Segura… por cierto… que es eso que brilla en el fondo?

-Eso? Allí esta el templo de la Master Emerald.

-En serio? Puedo ir?- Katiak quería conocer esa esmeralda de la que tanto esfuerzo hacia el guardián en proteger. Knuckles la miro extraño –No te preocupes, no te la robare ni nada… pero si no quieres mostrármela…- se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse.

-Espera! No es nada de eso… es solo que… bien- dijo rendido el echidna ante el "berrinche" de la gata -te llevare a conocerla.

Katiak busco su esmeralda para, de un Chaos Control, llegar al templo. Cuando reparo en que la esmeralda no estaba, se acordó de cierto erizo negro que se la había sacado en quizás que momento –Lo siento, no podemos ir, no tengo mi esmeralda- dijo la gata apenada.

-Vaya vaya, ustedes dependen mucho de esas cosas- la tomo en brazos, camino un poco hacia atrás, y luego de una pequeña corrida, salto del risco. Katiak estaba aterrada y aferrada al cuello del echidna.

-AHHHH!!!! Que demonios estas haciendo!?!?!

-Volar- dijo simplemente Knuckles. La felina levanto la mirada, y entre las largas espinas del echidna logro observar que este no mentía… estaban volando.

Luego de un placentero viaje por los aires, Knuckles deja a la gata en el suelo, donde esta no despegaba la vista de la gran joya… en sus ojos se reflejó la esmeralda, estaba impresionada, pero no podía articular palabra alguna, el asombro se lo impedía, estaba hipnotizada.

-Linda, no?

-Es… realmente… no se que decir… puedo…?

-Tocarla?... Seguro.

Katiak se acerco lentamente hacia la gran esmeralda que brillaba de una luz verde-agua, cuando llego hasta ella, levanto su mano y la posiciono en uno de sus lados –Es calida- dijo algo asombrada. El echidna solo asintió, satisfecho que nada malo hubiese ocurrido. La gata también estaba satisfecha de haberla tocado, Robotnik siempre le había mostrado imágenes… pero solo en eso quedo… luego de que cumplió "uno" de sus objetivos importantes, decidió que ya era hora de volver, pero… esperen… su mano no se despegaba de la gran joya.

-Emmm… Knuckles… no puedo… despegarme- decía tirando de su brazo con su otra mano.

-Vamos, no me gustan las bromas de ese tipo, y ya vamonos que se esta oscureciendo.

-No es una broma, no puedo soltarme!- decía tirando mas fuerte de su brazo.

Knuckles se acerco a Katiak, para verificar por sus propios ojos lo que sucedía, y en efecto, la gata no podía dejar de tocar la esmeralda, pero el no podía intervenir, ya que al usar su gran fuerza, podría romperle el brazo a la felina. De pronto, una luz del mismo color que la esmeralda comenzó a cubrir el brazo de Katiak, primero la mano, luego el brazo completo, ya cuando avanzo por su pecho, ella se desespero. Le pidió ayuda al echidna, pero este estaba tan impresionado que no se movía, ella solo alcanzo a decir "Ayuda" antes de que la luz cubriera completamente su cuerpo, fue en ese momento en que Knuckles decidió tomarla de los hombros, jalándola hacia atrás, pero no podía, su cuerpo parecía ser de piedra. La gata bajo la cabeza… pero luego la levanto, dejándole ver al guardián dos ojos verde-agua sin vida.

-Knuckles… The… Echidna…

-QUE DEMO…-dijo el aludido, pero sin soltarla –Quien eres tu?

-No has cumplido tu trabajo- levanto la cabeza hasta quedar mirando al echidna directamente a los ojos –Y tendrás que pagar por tu desobediencia.

Knuckles no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, una descarga eléctrica lo mando al suelo, el "ser" (porque ya no es Katiak) separo su mano de la joya, se giro hacia donde estaba el guardián y volvió a darle una gran descarga eléctrica…

-Y-yo que hi-hice… mal.

-Esa murciélago… la dejaste entrar a pesar de sus intenciones!- lo golpeo en la cara – pero ahora no volverá a suceder, no…- lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco a su cara –porque me desharé de ti y de la gata… aunque de ella ya lo hice- lo obliga a mirar hacia la Master Emerald… ahora no brillaba y dentro se veía a Katiak golpeando el cristal por dentro…

-Ella no te hizo nada! Déjala ir!

-Ella no hizo nada- dijo el "ser" con una gran sonrisa macabra –pero es poseedora de mi boleto de salida- lanzo al echidna lejos (no tanto XP) y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él –pensaba utilizar el cuerpo de tu "novia" para salir de esa prisión… pero no soportaría mi poder y la habría matado… y llego esta gata… solo me falta acabar contigo y terminare lo que quise empezar hace mucho…

-No se quien seas, ni quiero saber porque estas aquí- se levanto y se coloco en modo de ataque –pero no dejare que salgas de este lugar a hacer de las tuyas.

El "ser" se detuvo y abrió sus brazos de par en par –Inténtalo.

Knuckles decidió atacar por el flanco derecho, preparo su mejor golpe, cuando ya pensaba que lo tenia listo, el ser esquivo a gran velocidad por la izquierda, golpeando en las costillas a su atacante. El echidna retrocedió un poco, pero rápidamente se recupero… dio un salto hacia arriba y se perdió en el aire, el ser levanto la vista para tratar de encontrarlo… muy tarde, Knuckles cayo detrás de él, rodeando su cuello con el brazo derecho, mientras que las puntas de su mano izquierda penetraban la espalda. El ser se dio la media vuelta, quedando frente a frente con echidna, y que de un movimiento rápido lo empujo, mandándolo al piso. Lentamente "ella" se acercaba hacia su victima, Knuckles recupero el sentido, pero ya era tarde, ella lo tenía apuntado con su mano abierta.

-Después de todo, no mereces llevar esa media luna.- un poco de energía se acumulo en la palma de su mano -Tu trabajo es un asco.

Knuckles lentamente se levanto, sin dejar de mirarla, ignorando todo dolor en su cuerpo –Podrás insultar a mis amigos, podrás insultarme… pero no voy a dejar que me digas QUE MI TRABAJO ES UN ASCO!!! He dado mi vida aquí y tu no me dirás que he la he dado por nada!

El echidna se había acercado lo suficiente como para tomarle la mano al ser y doblársela en un movimiento rápido. El ser estaba tan impresionado con las palabras del guardián que no vio venir el ataque. Le quebró la mano y le dio un golpe en el cuello, ya en el suelo le daría el golpe final…

-Pasaste la prueba.

-Que cosa dices?

El ser se levanta, mueve su cuello para acomodarlo, al igual que su brazo, el echidna lo miraba perplejo –Tu prueba consistía en protegerme a cualquier costo, incluyendo de mi… y lo lograste, me golpeaste e incluso me mataste- apunta al su cuello – como sea, ya debo irme.

-Pe-pero que… un momento!- el ser se detuvo y se giro –me estas diciendo que… solo jugaste conmigo? Me estabas… probando?

-Así es… alguna otra duda?- el echidna niega con la cabeza, impresionado –bien, entonces ya puedo irme- se coloca frente a la Master Emerald y coloca su mano en uno de sus lados –cierto, antes que me olvide, no toques a la gata, le daré un regalo por tan "buena voluntad" que tuvo al hospedarme aquí- dijo con un toque de maldad.

Dicho esto, la misma luz que había rodeado a Katiak al principio, comenzó a dejar su cuerpo, la Master Emerald volvió a tener su brillo. La gata cayo al suelo desmayada, Knuckles corrió para tomarla, pero una pequeña luz blanca en la espalda de la felina lo hizo retroceder. Lo que estaba sucediendo era de que la "falsa" media luna que tenia ella en su espalda, era reemplazada por una verdadera en su pecho. Cuando los pequeños gemidos de dolor desaparecieron, supo que ya podía acercarse. La tomo en brazos y ella abrió sus ojos, el quedo sorprendido con lo que vio, los ojos de la gata eran violetas!

_-Violetas? Pero…como los míos?-_ pensó.

-Que cosa esta violeta- dijo Katiak un poco adolorida

-Tus o… espera, eso yo lo pensé

-Que cosa pensaste… mira, me duele la cabeza y todo mi cuerpo, por favor no estoy para juegos.

_-Que raro, ahora están carmesí…_

-Que cosa esta…-fue interrumpida por el echidna.

-Aja! Lo sabia! Tu puedes escuchar lo que pienso!- le dijo apuntándola con su gran guante blanco_ –Puedes escuchar esto?_

-Claro que puedo!- pero se dio cuenta que el guardián no movió su boca al final de la oración –Ahhhh!!!!!... espera, vuelve a pensar algo.

_-Así?_

-Rayos, y como fue que esto paso?

-No lo se, pero ya esta amaneciendo, y por lo menos quiero descansar antes de tener que alimentar a los Chaos.

-Esteee… bien, vamonos.

En el viaje de regreso, Katiak tenia una batalla interna tratando de descifrar como había logrado ese poder, y sobre todo, porque le dijo que sus ojos estaban violetas.

-Hey, no pelees tanto, puedo escuchar cada cosa que dices en tu cabeza, solo relájate, nesecitas un descanso al igual que yo- el echidna le sonrió. Esa sonrisa causo estragos en la gata, por lo que se sonrojo.

-Tus mejillas están rojas- poso su mano en una de ellas –y también calientes, será mejor que te busque algo, debes de tener fiebre.

La gata asintió tímidamente, mientras lo veía irse a quien sabe donde. Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella, solo Robotnik, pero ni eso se comparaba con lo que el echidna estaba haciendo… una voz la hizo despertar de su "sueño".

_-Vaya! Shadow es magnifico, ahora se porque le dicen la forma de vida perfecta… porque es perfecto! Ya esta amaneciendo… me da pena dejarlo, soltarlo…_

Katiak la reconoció, era Rouge, vaya! esta habilidad le servia de mucho. Ya estaban cerca de la casa, así que decidió ir a investigar, abrió la puerta rustica de madera y se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver. Shadow hablaba con Rouge, mientras ella jugaba con el blanco pelaje del erizo, tapada solo por una sabana, cuando se dieron cuenta, Katiak los observaba seria.

-Vístete- dijo la gata de forma fría –Knuckles llega en cualquier momento- y cerró la puerta tras irse.

Rouge se vistió rapidísimo y salio a enfrentar a Katiak, que se creía esa! Amenazándola a ella! Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con el echidna de frente.

-Rouge! Que alegria verte despierta! Nesecito que me ayudes con los Chaos que yo tengo que darle esta medicina a Katiak y…

-No es necesario- dijo Shadow saliendo de la puerta y tomando a la gata del brazo –ya nos vamos- luego miro la miro –y porque tu ropa esta arañada?- la gata lo miro friamente, sin responder –no me interesa… Chaos Control!- y ambos desaparecieron de alli.

-Que rayos paso Rouge? Me perdi de algo?

- Esteee… nada amor, ya vamos, yo te ayudo con los Chaos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, la Master Emerald y los Chaos son propiedad del Sonic Team... y de Yuji Naka (n.n ). Katiak es mia (creo O.o)

Segundo (suena el redoble de tambores)... mi comentario! (grillos que hacen "cri-cri") bien, quiero disculparme con los que esperaban lemon, pero decidi que no habra, mi fic es muy inocente como para poner algo asi (aunque los personajes no eran para nada tan inocentes, jijiji) pero para satisfacer su hambre, coloque una "intencion" de lemon... otra cosa... pueden ser sinceros y decirme que estuvo aburrido este chapter, ni siquiera la pelea me salio interesante, pero bueno, se hizo lo que se pudo, espero que al menos les haya entretenido.

**Proyect Z-00:** lamento haberte defraudado! yo queria, pero mi mente inocente no pudo! Gracias por seguir leyendo y... vuelve a DA!!!! extraño tus dibujos! y tus coments! prometo portarme bien!!!... bien chika, nos leemos!!!

**Kat Skelleton: **Hola! tambien te defraude a ti TT.TT... lo lamento, pero tu sabes todo lo que hemos tenido que soportar... y eso mataba mi inspiracion, te juro que lo tenia en la punta de mis dedos... pero bueno, sera para el proximo fic... por cierto... Vamos Team Deadly Alliance!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos leemos!!!

**XxslashthehedgehogxX:** Hola! Extraño escribir en ese fic! estaba tan bueno... pero bueno, sera... Te gusta que lo narre yo? y te inspire? ay! mira! me hiciste sonrojar! (o///o ) Me... perdon, nos morimos de esperar tu fic!!! siguele!!! de verdad quiero saber que pasa!!!

Katiak: esta Slash alli? dile que lo quiero mucho!!! hace tanto que no lo veo que ya ni lo recuerdo TT.TT

Yo: por Primus, no seas melodramatica

Katiak: si tu igual lo extrañas...

Yo: a quien? de que hablas? yo nunca extraño a nadie

Katiak: si claro, igual que esa vez en que...

Yo: dices algo y en el proximo fic te mato!

Katiak: te odio ¬.¬

Yo: como sea... bueno amados lectores y queridas lectoras... nos vemos en el proximo chapter!!!


End file.
